Hephaestus's Checklist
by UnholyWanky
Summary: Aphrodite & Hephaestus Anniversary, Hephaestus shave He's Beard & reserved a table in the most Richest Restaurant but Aphrodite will tell something that will change everything
1. Prologue

**So this is my First Fanfiction that i release here so sorry if it's OOC or anything  
****Review! & I don't own PJO & stuff xD**

_It's Hephaestus & Aphrodite's Anniversary so Hephaestus did everything for her by Shaving his Beard, Change Clothes(Better & Clean Clothes), Stay with her & He reserved a Table for them at one Restaurant  
_  
**Hephaestus POV:**  
Here we go again, Our Anniversary & the same routine, I pick her up & we go to a Date,

Here I am in front of Aphrodite's Palace, Pink as always, a statue of her & Eros/Cupid pointing the way, it's been millennia & I'm still nervous, huh? I'm not really a Person guy, I more prefer a Robot than a Person but anyway Here I go, I walk in the door & knocked then Aphrodite said merrily  
"Come In" then the Door open and Aphrodite walk down & waved at me, I said "You look Beautiful as always"

"Thanks" She giggled

I lock her in my arms & we poofed our way to the Restaurant, I guide her to our Table & She have a surprised face then We Ordered what we want & the it became awkward silence

then She break by asking me "Um I really appreciate all of this but-"  
"but?"

"We kinda-don't get along And I'm dating Ares & Here We are having our Anniversary"

"What? Because I always stay in my Cave! What so you want to Show off? that I'm a Reckless Man who have a Beautiful Wife which he kinda forgot & She ran off to He's Brother?"

"I don't Love you & you don't love me…..I want you to be happy just like me & Ares"

"huh? So want to have a Divorce?"

"Coz' I don't want you to be heartbroken easily" She added

"You never really care for ME!

"I do care for you that is why I'm giving you my Blessing & I'm helping you find a person who will love you not like I treated you!" She burst

"I...I'm sorry" I stutter

"No I'm sorry, I've never loved you like a true lover, I treated you as a Monster"

"will We tell Council?"

"Not yet, I promised I will help you tomorrow in Finding a Best Wife for you, I promised in the River Styx but today...let's celebrate our Last Anniversary"

"What do you want me to said? OH THANKS FOR HELPING ME FIND A BETTER WIFE? YAY LET'S CELEBRATE!"

"I just want to help you, I want to repay you what all you did to me & all of the time that i should be a Wife for You!...and have the Last Sweetest Anniversary" she said & she weep

I Stand Up & about to leave then Aphrodite Grab my Shoulder & said "Please! I just want to have the Last Best Anniversary with you" I sit down, i said  
"Ok Let's have the Last Best Anniversary!" She raised her head & smiled

Then after that Our Waiter came with our Food, We laughed & talked  
And She called the Waiter & whisper something & The Waiter came back with Wine

then I bring her Home, I wasn't really in a good state in that time then Aphrodite kiss me & pull me to her Bedroom & push me...

**ok it's kinda short & I cut the Scene of Aphrodite & Hephaestus but I finish already the Next Chapter so after some hours or Days I'll post it but before that I'll Retouch :3  
Anyway REVIEW! Tell me All about your Ideas, Problems & Stuff**


	2. The Dove

**OMG! OMG! OMG! I have Reviews! LOL! My Parents think I'm CRAZY! Anyway this is a Hephrodite(Aphrodite + Hephaestus) Fanfiction!  
so anyway ENJOY! REVIEW! xD  
Aphrodite POV**  
I woke up in the arms of Hephaestus then I remember what happened, It's my fault I ordered the wine, I should have known then I got up then I notice I'm Naked & Hephaestus too, I change clothes, I readied Hephaestus' clothes, a sleeveless shirt and pants, I made Breakfast, Hephaestus woke up in the Clothes I gave & He said  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know what happened…I don't…I can't control myself"

"it's not your Fault, it's ok" I hold Hephaestus shoulder than He smiled, I didn't realize He was handsome without He's beard, He have muscled arms and I can see he's Abs which I thought it's a giant belly & He notice I was staring at he's body & I said weirdly

"Uh sorry again- I made breakfast after Let's find"

"Thanks again Aphrodite" He grinned

I think maybe our thing in the bed last night made him more nicer or something—OMGods I just learn how to _Think_, Wait I already know how to think, Silly, Wait did I just call myself silly, ANYWAY, We eat breakfast and I bring out my _checklist_ & I write the Goddesses in Olympian council, I didn't included me & Hera coz' I'm already taken & Hera is stuck with Zeus, I also included Athena, Artemis and Hestia even though they're the Virgin Goddesses, they can still break it and Love is strong which can break anything then I noticed Hephaestus is finished & cleaned the Dishes which I stop him,

"Let's leave that to the Nymphs and let's Start"

"Ok Uh How will we do it?"

"Ok we have 4 Goddesses you can marry"

"But 3 of them are Virgin Goddesses" said Hephaestus

"Love is strong, it can break anything & Zeus said it was ok if they break the vow"

"Oh ok"

"Let's start with Athena, What is She for you?"

"well, I don't treat her as a Sister, I treat her like a Friend or something"

"Uh, anyway She like being serious & stuff, She wears mostly gray suits and blah-blah"

"How will I make her, you know"

"Hmmmm I can't interfere coz' If I do, Your Love isn't True so You should be like Serious & stuff"

"Ok how will I do that"

**Hephaestus POV**  
Aphrodite dress me up in a Lawyer suit & she pack me a Briefcase & told me

"Put all your ideas & stuff that involve Architecture & Building and go to Athena in her rebuilding of Olympus"

"Wait isn't Her Daughter rebuilding Olympus?"

"It's her Day-off so go now

then She gave me a Good Luck Kiss in the Cheek and bring out thumps up, "I will see you in my Crystal Ball" She giggled  
I go to Athena which she's in a her Working Clothes which made me look weird wearing a Lawyer Suit then I greeted her  
"Hi Athena"

"Hey Hephaestus! What brings you here?" she greeted back

"I have some ideas in helping"

"Uh Great coz' I need some Help "

Then I bring out my Suitcase which surprised her & I show my Blue Prints & ideas

"This is AMAZING! I'll try them right now" she screamed

I grinned, she grabbed my arm & we start making

than I heard some giggling, it was a Girl's giggle  
it said "You did Good! Keep it UP!

Then I realized it was Aphrodite, I muttered "Aphrodite", I realized Athena is still with me & stared at me & I said "Uh She's touching my stuff" I lied  
"Oh that's Weird, I've never know that Aphrodite is in to your Stuff"  
then after 4 hours it was noon, And Athena shouted "Break Time!"

"Um You busy? Let's go to Hebe's Bar, My Treat"

"Uh Ok Let's go then but be right back"

She go to the Ladies' Restroom & She change clothes in her Party Clothes

"Wow! When did you go Shopping? i asked with my one eyebrow standing

"You like it? I looked foolish"

"No You looked beautiful"

"Thanks Brother"

We poofed to Hebe's Bar which is quiet & some Young minor Gods & Goddesses we're eating, We go to Hebe then She hugged with a Young Force & She giggled

"Brother! Sistah!"

"Sistah!" It felt weird hearing Athena saying that because of her seriousness

"Hey Hebe, which table is the most comfortable?" i asked

"I'll guide you" She winked

She guide us to the table then a Machine popped in the table & I realized it was my Invention, it showed us the Menu

**Well that's it i want to add Athena's POV but it will not make sense for the next chapter which will be called _The Owl  
_Do you think Hephaestus & Athena will be together?**


	3. The Help Of The Owl

**Hi Sorry for not updating for hundreds of years but I have reasons, at first I got sad that only few review which make me not write anymore and I wasn't in my Percy Jackson Mode and after some months I make other fanfiction and I notice that only 1 review to all my fanfictions and I realize that this fanfiction is the only one that have more than 1 review so I the reviews again and I have hope again so I continue it so here it is 3**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything  


**Aphrodite's POV:**

****After Hephaestus left, I gone off to do my Daily Chores which is _making_ and _breaking_ **Love** and grading people's Beauty, I was doing fine until My Stomach ache and I started to feel Nausea, I got home immediately I told my Son Cupid to do my job for awhile and he accepted…I think, You might think I was lying on the bed and napping but no I was in the bathroom, throwing up like it's the end of the world or I'm throwing up a giant stone, The only thing I think is I have Olympus Fever or I'm…pregnant but it can't be, I haven't….I haven't hook up with anyone yet, Yah I'm the Goddess of Love and Beauty but doesn't mean that I hook up with everyone or all the time. I feel alright again and I go lied down on my bed and thinking what I did last week's night but all I know is nothing until I remember last night, Hephaestus and I Anniversary but it can't be so that fast but I know that it's by the Parents like if it's Athena Pregnant, it can be like a poof there's a baby! But I wasn't like that and to be honest, me and Hephaestus never does _that_ until yesterday that's when I learned how much I ignored Hephaestus this millenniums

but now that I'm pregnant with Hephaestus' baby, I think it's time, I will not ignore but appreciate him but Hephaestus is seeing people and it was my idea, I hate when I do that but what will I do? I can't stop him, I might hurt his feelings or I-WHAT AM I SAYING? I'm the Goddess of Love, I should know this

_**After a Lot of Mumbling and Thinking & Planning & Etc**_

ok I have plan, I will-I CAN'T DO THIS! What do I do on this situation, Oh Yeah, I asked Athena for help but She's with Hephaestus but I can do something with that

I grabbed my pHone, made by Hephaestus and The More Improved Version of Mortal's iPhone, I searched for Athena's name in the contacts and texted her

**Athena, INH! CHN! Don't tell I text you D:**

and She reply instantly and the text said

_What?! O_o_  
I text her back and said

**Oh Gods! I need Help! Come Here Now!**

Ugh Fine!

**Athena POV**

What's Up with Aphrodite and Her Code, now I have to ditch Hephaestus now, if her problem is about counting her shoes or clothes or whatever, I'm so gonna kill her

"Hephaestus, I'm so sorry but I have to go" I said while touching his hand and he nodded and I replied with a waved, I poofed to Aphrodite's House where I see a Lady wearing a mix clothes with a Messed Up Hair and an awful smell enter to my nose

"Oh Gods! Aphrodite! What's that smell? What are you wearing? Are you the Goddess of Ugliness and Smelly Feet now?" I said with misbelieve as I cover my nose

"Athena, I'm pregnant with Hephaestus' Baby" I said and she got stunned and said

"Woah"


End file.
